Dream Festival Mobile App Updates
Dream Festival! (Mobile Game) News The updates from this page start from May 1, 2017. 'June 23, 2017' * The voting for the shuffle units announced in the First Anniversary Campaign continues. ** The current song is MAY BE, LADY! Voting will end at 14:00 on June 28th. 'June 22, 2017' * The event Soul Bursting Art!? Splash Rainbow has started. ** You can unlock the event story by gaining event points. * The song BEST☆★PARTNER feat. KUROFUNE has been added in game. ** New chapters of the main story have been added. *** The next song to be added is MAY BE, LADY 2nd. * A new item "Story Keys" has been added in game. Using one will unlock a chapter of an event story that the player did not unlock through the event themselves. ** You can buy up to 15 Story Keys with FP. *You can unlock an exclusive scenario from Fan Meeting 02 featuring Kanade and Yuto with Story Keys. 'June 21, 2017' *New Dorica have been added to the premium gacha: Rough Graffiti and Rainy Drop. 'June 16, 2017' * The voting for the shuffle units announced in the First Anniversary Campaign continues. ** The current song is BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~. Voting will end at 14:00 on June 21st. *** The next song is MAY BE, LADY! 'June 9, 2017' * Yuto's birthday box has been added to the gacha. ** Death and Rose Earring SR Dorica has been added to Yuto's birthday box. * Today only, you can hear unique voiced lines on the home screen from all 7 main characters relating to the Yuto's birthday. * The voting for the shuffle units announced in the First Anniversary Campaign continues. ** The current song is Yureru MIDNIGHT. Voting will end at 14:00 on June 14th. *** The next song is BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~. * June's Item Exchange has started in game. It features UR and SR Dorica, buttons for My Room and consumable items. **Using Buzzer Beater SRs in your coord will boost the amount of coins you get from a live. **The current UR Dorica on rotation is the Wild Guys Coord. 'June 8, 2017' *New Buzzer Beater Dorica have been added to the premium gacha. *The Our Thanks are the Smiles of Flowers event is over. 'June 2, 2017' * The voting for the shuffle units announced in the First Anniversary Campaign has started. ** 3 voting tickets have been placed in players' present boxes. You can gain more by buying premium Dorica pulls. ** You can use one voting tickets to vote for the unit you want to sing the current song. You can vote until you run out of tickets. *** The current song is SAKURA LETTER. At 14:00 on June 7th, it will change to Yureru MIDNIGHT. * The event Our Thanks are the Smiles of Flowers! ~First Anniversary~ has started. ** You can unlock the event story by gaining event points. * The song Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous has been added in game. ** New chapters of the main story have been added. *** The next song to be added is BEST☆★PARTNER feat. KUROFUNE. 'June 1, 2017' *New Dorica have been added to the premium gacha: Flag Dream ver. Chizuru and Infinite Voyage. 'May 26, 2017' *You can now play PLEASURE FLAG with the MV (which was announced in the 1st Year Anniversary Campaign) from today to July 3rd. 'May 25, 2017' *The revival gacha announced in the 1st Year Anniversary Campaign has been added. *You can use FP to buy limited edition plushies based off the revival gacha in the shop. You can play NEW STAR EVOLUTION on the special songs side in order to gain more FP. Using the Dorica in the revival gacha when playing it will increase your AP. *Today only you can hear unique voiced lines on the home screen from all 7 main characters relating to the app's first anniversary. 'May 24, 2017' 1st Year Anniversary Campaign *Unit Shuffle Mini Albums **4 consecutive unit shuffle mini albums have been announced. There will be a ballot where you can vote for who you want to hear sing one of the following four songs: ***SAKURA LETTER ***Yureru MIDNIGHT ***BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ ***MAY BE, LADY! **The resulting pairs will each get a mini album with that song and a drama scenario. The songs will be added to the app and special Dorica with art of the pair will be made. *Retweet Campaign **Retweet this tweet. The more retweets the better the rewards: ***1k retweets: 10 premium tickets for all app users. ***3k retweets: Character card message to 7 random users. ***5k retweets: Signed 1st Live t-shirt to 7 random users. ***7k retweets: UR guaranteed ticket for all app users. ***10k retweets: 3 pairs of tickets to the fanmeet will be given to random users. *Revival Gacha **Addition of the highly demanded Tartan Parade (ver. Kanade, Shin, Junya, Itsuki, Chizuru) and Shiny Rose (ver. Keigo, Yuto) Dorica. Available until May 31st. *Vampire Lord UR log-in bonus **28 day login bonus will begin and the Vampire Lord Coord will be rewarded. ***Shoes on the 7th day, Pants on the 14th day, HR accessory on the 21st day and the Top on the 28th day. *New Players Log-in bonus **New players will receive the Cool Priest Coord SRs. ***Shoes on the 1st day, Pants on the 7th and the Top on the 14th. *Welcome Back Pack **People who haven't logged in since before 11 May 2017 will receive 3 SR and above tickets and 50 premium gacha tickets. *PLEASURE FLAG MV ver. **Play the song PLEASURE FLAG with the MV. Release date to be announced. *New Penlight design **Send your yells to your favourite character with the newly designed penlight that matches the design in the anime. Scheduled for release this fall. *The app icon and the title screen have changed. *The Grab the Victory! event is over. 'May 20, 2017' *From May 21-24, you can hear unique voiced lines on the home screen from all 7 main characters relating to the app's first anniversary. 'May 19, 2017' *New Unit Jersey Dorica have been added to the premium gacha. *The Item Exchange (including the UR DearDream Logo Coord) will be available until May 26. 'May 16, 2017' * The event Grab the Victory! D-Four Great Athletic Meet! has started. ** You can unlock the event story by gaining event points. * The song 2032 2nd has been added in game. ** New chapters of the main story have been added. *** The next song to be added is Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous. 'May 15, 2017' *New Boyfriend Dorica have been added to the premium gacha. ** New Athletic Uniform R Dorica have been added to the normal and premium gacha. 'May 12, 2017' * A new feature called Item Exchange was added in game. You can now obtain UR Dorica along with items and posters by using coins. The coins are gained by playing the normal lives. **Using Fluffy Room SRs in your coord will boost the amount of coins you get from a live. **The current UR Dorica on rotation is the DearDream Logo Coord. It will be removed on May 19th. 'May 11, 2017' *New Fluffy Room Dorica have been added to the premium gacha. *The Real Dream event is over. 'May 5, 2017' *New Live A Rival Dorica have been added to the premium gacha. 'May 4, 2017' * A free premium ticket scout was given out to players in celebration of DearDream 1st LIVE Real Dream. 'May 2, 2017' * The event Real Dream ~First Live of Smiles and Tears~ has started. ** You can unlock the event story by gaining event points. * The song Real Dream! has been added in game. ** New chapters of the main story have been added. *** The next song to be added is 2032 2nd. * On May 3rd and 4th, you can hear unique voiced lines on the home screen relating to DearDream 1st LIVE Real Dream. 'May 1, 2017' *New 1st Live T-shirt Dorica have been added to the premium gacha. ** New R and HR Dorica have been added to the normal and premium gacha. Category:Game Category:DreamFes!